


How He Shows His Love

by Basketballer3511



Series: Sam and Bucky: The Sleep Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam and Bucky being so in love with each other, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: He wakes up with cold toes pressed against his thigh, heavy limbs sprawled over him, and puffs of air warming his forehead.Sam and Bucky are in love. Each has a different way of showing it. Bucky likes curling up into Sam like a cat and Sam likes making Bucky banana bread because it's his favorite.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam and Bucky: The Sleep Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	How He Shows His Love

He wakes up with cold toes pressed against his thigh, heavy limbs sprawled over him, and puffs of air warming his forehead. An endless amount of nicknames come to him, "Ice cube" "potato sack" but Bucky's asleep, pretty deep if his breathing is any indication and Sam can't find it in him to wake up the 3000 year old robot man to bother him with his thoughts. Plus his name calling is better in the morning hours when both have had coffee, have shoved their tongues down each others mouths for long enough or on those not so rare mornings where Bucky is like a cat and will just lay his forehead on Sam's back and drag along with sam, small kisses pressed to his neck and damn if that doesn't bring warmth to fill Sam with something that suspiciously feels like love. 

Bucky is covered in just about all of the covers, hair matted, drool threatening to slip out of the corner of his mouth, and Sam is not above taking a picture and if Bucky really pisses him off posting it on every available surface of Shield. Just because the man is a super soldier cyborg machine and best friend to Steve "puppy dog" Rogers does not mean Sam isn't going to be pressing every button Bucky has. 

Now just because everything Sam has said up to this point seems aggressive doesn't mean he's not up for shmoozing Bucky up, because after all Bucky somehow is the only thing in this world that fights tooth and nail with him, the only thing that loves him just as much as he loves. 

At first they were drowning in each other-- rough on the edges, scratching and tearing, learning and seeking to understand one another. For some reason they fell right into each other, oil and water on the surface, yet they complimented one another. 

Now Bucky knits with his goddamn robotic arm and Sam learned how to make banana bread because the whiny bastard "loves it so much" and that he "thinks Sam looks really good in his little apron" which Sam agrees with and if he makes banana bread every weekend for the sole purpose of getting a million kisses and seeing a dopey grin on Bucky's face all day then that is something that is between him, James Buchanan Barnes, and their two bedroom, two bathrooms, and an office home. 

"I can hear you thinking" Bucky murmurs into the quiet of the night, somehow situating himself even closer into Sam's body. See? Like a fucking cat. 

"I'm supposed to say that you, robo-cop" Sam replies, his own voice rumbling into the little cocoon they have built under the covers and in the comfort of each other's arms. Bucky laughs, a little snort that Sam chases everyday to hear. 

"Sorry I stole your line, bird boy" Bucky quips, shoving Sam's shoulders back so that he's flat on his back and all eight million pounds of Bucky are on him. "You know I'm not the one who's a super soldier right?" Sam says because he has to, but in reality he feels weirdly grounded when Bucky is on top of him like this, surrounding him like a furnace and bundling him into his love that he expresses best with actions, because words just don't work for him all the time and Sam gets that. 

"I think you can take me" Bucky whispers back, tone insinuating something dirty, but his eyes are so heavy with sleep and limbs moving like they are in jello, that Sam has to let out a snort and tuck Bucky closer into his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

"Yeah, maybe when there's not a threat of you yawning into my mouth" Sam says, not so absentmindedly pressing light touches onto Bucky's arm. Bucky lets out a sleepy sigh, pinching Sam lightly. 

"Need to talk about why you're up?" Bucky leaves it out in the open, sometimes Sam takes it and they talk for minutes or hours, sometimes Sam just lightly smiles and shakes his head, bringing Bucky close to him and laying down with his eyes wide open and breathing sometimes erratic until Bucky moves his hand onto his chest and tells him to breathe with him. 

"Thinking about making you some banana bread, that's all" figuring a half truth is better than Sam waxing poetry about Buck at god knows what hour in the night.

Bucky groans in delight, capturing Sam's mouth into his. "God, you're the best" Bucky says, his eyes warm as he looks at Sam and Sam swears he can see all the spoken and unspoken declarations of love that he knows Bucky is churning out for him. 

"I know that, glad you've come around and can see it now too" Sam smartly replies, hoping that Bucky will put in a good word to Steve and get Sam an employee of the month badge at least. Maybe a cup or a plaque. His mom would like the plaque. And no, Shield does not have an employee of the month program, but Sam really wants a personalized cup and he'll get it someway or another. 

"You going to wear the apron?" Bucky asks, the silence between them had stretched for a while and Sam was pretty sure Bucky had fallen asleep. Judging by how loopy Bucky's words were sounding, he was probably closer to sleep then he was to forming a proper sentence. 

"Course" Sam replied, smiling up at the ceiling. 

"Love the apron" Bucky yawned, pressing another kiss to Sam's lips, before curling into his shoulder and conking out like he hadn't just been awake seconds before. Sam's sleep took longer to come back to him, but that's what happens when your boyfriend feels like you're his personal toe defroster machine. It's a good thing he was going to be kissed a million times tomorrow and eating some damn good banana bread if he said so himself. And he did say so. Many times. People were becoming annoyed. Human resources had to get involved.


End file.
